<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Godfather by wellthatjusthappend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719451">Godfather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend'>wellthatjusthappend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Jason's a good dad, M/M, canon character death, domestic life, figuring out how to be a family, mixing canon like a chef, this is not a mafia story, what if au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason still believes that Roy is coming back. He has to. The idea that he might be gone for good feels like it might break him. </p><p>In the meantime, Roy has entrusted him with the most important thing in his life, and Jason doesn’t plan on letting him down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lian Harper &amp; Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Godfather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No, this is not a Mafia story. </p><p>I am going to be playing merry hell with canon though as usual so… be prepared for angst and fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Jason breathed, putting his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had seen Roy just the week before. They’d slumped together on the couch watching movies while Jason rested his still recovering knee from Batman’s assault. Roy had been careful not to bring up the Bats and Jason hadn’t brought up the Arrows and it had been good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t been perfect, but it had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now Roy was dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Bruce hadn’t wasted any time in telling him. Finding out that kind of shit from the news long after the fact would have been- Jason wasn’t going to think about it. Even seeing Bruce again so soon after he’d beaten him to the brink of death had felt numb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve reached the phone of Roy Harper. I’m either saving the world or in rehab.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jason swallowed. He hadn’t even realized he’d dialed the phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Either way, leave a message and I’ll get back to you. Carpe to the Diem!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was such a colossal idiot. He was so- so-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BEEP</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jason breathed shakily, “it’s me, Jaybird…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, what if Roy didn’t come back. But if fuck-ups like Jason and Bruce could come back then surely someone as good as Roy </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got some nerve dying on me,” Jason would not cry, “you better get your ass back here asap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred was right to be worried about him, because if Roy was no longer there to hold him up- but Roy was coming back. It was just for a while. He had to just keep reminding himself of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wanted to let you know, I haven’t forgotten my promise to you,” Jason continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not any of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep her safe, you don’t have to worry about a thing, man, just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please, please, please.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back as soon as you can. We’ll both be waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason wouldn’t let a soul hurt a hair on that little girl’s head. For as long as she was in his care, Jason would do his best to give her the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catch you later, man. Bye,” Jason hung up and stuffed the phone in his pocket before starting to trudge back towards the city to grab a car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time to go pick up his Goddaughter. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jason hasn't even begun to consider what being a dad is going to mean for him yet. All he knows is that he has a responsibility to Lian that he's not going to shrink. </p><p>I know this is short, but I wanted to get at least the beginning out there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>